


Mac + Fallout+ Jack

by EWM



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Whump, Episode: s03e11 Mac + Fallout + Jack, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack Dalton being protective, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, post 3 x11, post MacGyver 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written for the third day of @septembermacgyverwhump,Jack’s thoughts before and after he is ‘shot’ by Mac in episode 3 x11. This was quite an interesting challenge for me as I’m not a massive Jack Dalton whumper. But this was fun, I would say this falls more in the category of emotional whump rather than physical, not that Jack isn’t pretty bruised by the end of this. Anyway tell me what you think!
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Mac + Fallout+ Jack

Jack watched as Mac wound the device up again at speed after he’d loaded the huge tank into what looked to Jack like a giant cross bow. He had wondered at how the tiny little forks Mac had been moving around created such force, Mac had of course tried to explain it to him, even tired, dehydrated and hungry Mac always had room in his head for science..

_“You know, it's actually the kinetic energy stored in the metal limbs of the_ _crossbow that fires the bolt, not the elasticity of the wires.”_

_“Mac, will you stop? Please, just stop. I-I'm too exhausted for a science lesson right now. Okay, bro?”_

Mac let the crossbow go again and the tank flew forward, it made a loud bang on the door, denting it . This next bit was not going to be fun.

 _“It's working. Slowly.”_ Jac murmured exhausted

_“But, yeah. Here, bring it back.”_

_“Yeah.”_

Jack dragged the huge metal tank back into place again and walked towards the door, Mac began to wind the crossbow up again slowly and…his hand slipped, the tank slammed directly into Jack’s chest with an almighty crack. Dalton fell to the floor, rasping, he was pretty sure at least two of his ribs were broken and he’d have an almighty bruise on his chest in the morning…that was if they lived to see the next morning.

 _“Jack!”_ Mac screeched

He raced over to Dalton struggling for breath on the floor, Jack amped it up as much as possible just like Mac had asked him. He didn’t have to try very hard, the tank had hit hard and he was struggling to breath, his chest did hurt like a son-of-bitch. He’d love some whisky right now. He thought as he watched Mac struggle and panic, so unlike himself.

 _“I think the impact broke some of your ribs, maybe your sternum.”_ Mac stuttered as he put his hands on Jack’s chest

 _“I got a punctured lung..”_ Jack rasped out.

 _“Yeah, uh, yeah, actually, I think, I think it's... I think it's worse than that. From what I'm hearing, it sounds like you may have lacerated your aorta.”_ Mac stumbled, the words tumbling out of his mouth, he was virtually slurring, he was so tired. Jack couldn’t help but be a bit fascinated watching him, Mac never panicked…ever….yet he was. It gave Jack a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach to watch Mac be so frightened. He knew it was all for show, but still…

_“What does that mean???”_

_“It means that your lungs are gonna start filling up with blood, and you're gonna drown.”_ Mac responded

_“You can fix me..you can fix me.”_

_“I'm gonna be right back. I'll be right back.”_

Mac raced away to grab the ‘medical kit’ they had seen in the other room, god his chest did hurt, Dalton thought. He wasn’t sure he could manage a physical fight, when this crazy guy finally came out the shadows, what if this didn’t work? It had to though, it had to, it had to…

_“Okay. I got to make a bore needle. No? No. No, uh, needle. Maybe I can, uh use my knife to open your chest._

_“No.”_ Jack screeched, his hand gripping his chest

_“No. I'm not gonna do that.”_

_“Ow!_ ” Jack screeched 

_“Idiot! There's nothing here! Damn it!”_ Idiot - wow, the idea of Mac being anything less than brilliant was always alien to Jack..

 _“Mac, please.”_ Dalton wretched “ _I know...I know what you can use.”_ Dalton said gently putting his hand on Mac’s shoulder, he hated doing this to Mac, but it was all part of the plan, he had to make this work. He had to try and break Mac’s heart in order to save them both…

 _“What?”_ Mac whispered

 _“You can use that. You can use that. Please.”_ Jack pleaded with him gesturing towards the gun

_“Absolutely not”_

_“One lives, one dies.”_ Jack pleaded again, his own voice was slurring now, his eyes were watering, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up

_“Come on.”_

_“Mac, I-I'm dying.”_

_“You can't expect me to do that._

_“Bet you could. Come on, man. Do this for me, please…”_

_“Please.”_ Jack’s voice broke, he rolled his head back onto the floor, the pain in his chest was intensifying. This had to work…this had to work. Tears started to roll down his face…they had to get out of here. He couldn’t die down here, he couldn’t watch Mac die and starve to death going mad…he couldn’t. Dalton saw Mac slowly get up off his knees walk over and pick up the gun. He moved back over to Jack lying on the floor. He held the gun in his hands and opened up the chamber, Jack’s vision was starting to blur

 _“I'm so sorry.”_ Mac held the gun up and cocked the trigger

This was it, his best friend, his partner was about to ‘shoot’ him and he couldn’t do anything. He had to let it happen, he actually had to push Mac to make the final move.

 _“Do it!”_ Dalton screamed

The gun went off and Jack’s vision went black as he fell backwards slamming his head into the concrete. He felt the blood spread over his chest. Now all he could do was wait, he listened to Mac speaking to the camera he presumed, trying to drag their captor out to face him.

 _“You got what you wanted! Now open the door! One dies! I'm unarmed and I can barely stand, and you can't even face me? The guy I knew years ago wasn't such a coward._ _Now open the door, Griggs.”_

And there it was, even then lying there waiting, Dalton couldn’t quite believe it, that a man, a man he had liked, he had trusted had put them through all this hell. But Mac was rarely wrong, if ever. Perhaps a minute or two passed and then Jack heard someone open the door. 

_“You're not completely unarmed. What about that knife of yours?_

So there he was, Griggs. What had happened to him? The conversation continued on. Griggs and Hadley had survived Jakarta, they’d been kidnapped and tortured, Griggs had been made to shoot his best friend. So that’s where this mess came from? God…anyone would go mad. I could never shoot Mac ever, not even to save myself...I just couldn’t Jack thought

_“I killed my best friend so that I could live. And now, so have you. So now you understand.”_

_“What now?”_ Mac asked

 _“You die.”_ Jack leapt up and fire the zip gun, he got Griggs right in the chest.

_“Dalton”_

_“Grigsy”_

Griggs collapsed on the floor; his eyes wide with shock. Dalton looked up, Mac smiled at him and Jack felt the pain shoot through his chest.

_“Next time man, we’re faking your death because getting killed hurts.”_

****

When Dalton was lying on a lounger on the balcony of their Vegas suite that night, bandages wrapped around his chest, whisky in hand. The cuts on his face no longer stinging thanks to booze and a lot of hospital drugs, he thought back over the previous 48 hours, Griggs, the concrete box and of course Mac pulling a gun on him. It was also so weird, so bizarre, he had struggled to wrap his brain around it. He also remembered the fight with Matty and his insistence that the ‘manniversary’ go ahead despite everything that had happened. The whole scenario proved how it important was. Matty had groaned at this but had managed to secure them a huge double suite of rooms in the most expensive hotel in Vegas and sent them on their way.

There they were, looking at the night sky, drinks in hand, a little bruised, a little bandaged, but fine! It had all ended well. Phoenix was even paying for it all! What a relief. He looked over at Mac, falling asleep on an equally plush lounger a few yards away from him. His drink had been abandoned; a book was open on his chest. His hair had fallen over his face, the cut across Mac’s cheek had lost it’s angry vibe, but Dalton was under no illusions, Mac was at wrecked as he was. Mac was muttering in his sleep, his hand gripping the side of the lounger. Dalton dragged his aching body over to the kid. He looked a Mac; Bertrand Russell’s Principles of Mathematics was lying on top of him. Jack shook his head, life and death or experiences happened every day to them, but something’s never changed. Mac started to turn his head back and forth, both his hands gripped the sides of the lounger, the muttering became louder and the book fell onto the floor. 

_“No, no, no I can’t…”_

Jack knelt down next to him and shook him awake

_“Jack!!”_

_“Shhh Easy hoss, I’m right here.”_

Mac’s eyes open, he looked around and there Jack was, next to him, right where was supposed to be.

_“It’s been a weird couple of days. Hasn’t it?”_

_“Yeah..I…Jack you know I could never…I mean I did what I had to down there to get us out. But if it came down to it. I could never...I would never…”_ Mac trailed off

_“I know that Mac…don’t worry that big brain of yours about it.”_

_“But…”_

_“And I can tell you how I know that…because you’re my boy.”_

Mac smiled at Dalton, Jack’s certainty always made him feel better, even in the worst possible situations.

 _“Now I believe..”_ Jack said moving back and dragging his lounger closer to Mac’s. He climbed back on it and picked up his drink

_“You owe me a science lesson…why don’t you pick up that book of yours and read it to me.”_

Mac snorted at him

_“Well firstly it’s mathematics and secondly I know you hate this book.”_

_“Just shut up and read it to me.”_

Mac laughed and picked up the book, he opened it and began

_“His object, like that of most recent writers, is to construct a system in which there are only three fundamental concepts, space, time, and mass….”_

Dalton looked up at the stars, the sounds of the strip and Mac’s voice in his ear and smiled. 


End file.
